What Comes Before The Mist
by writingmakesmyday
Summary: Mizumura Deina is an cold-hearted assassin with an unwavering loyalty to Xanxus. When the Varia goes to Japan for the Ring Battles, what will happen to Deina? HibariOC
1. Chapter 1

What Comes Before The Mist

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters and plot-line of katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my own character, Deina Mizumura.

"Why?! Why must you do it?!" Asked a sobbing middle-aged woman.

"That brat is a monster!" Shouted the man. "She is a demon! She tried to murder Daisuke yesterday!"

"But...she is your daughter!" The woman tried to argue. She was plainly playing for time, hoping against all hope that he will have some mercy on their 'daughter'.

"I do not ever have a daughter like her, if you ever decide to defy me, I will not go easy on you. Do not wish that I will let her off on your behalf." He turned to walk away, only to be stopped by the sound of her mother.

"Isn't it your wish to have a daughter? Why? What made you change your mind? Why must you sell her? When have you become so selfish?"

Ignoring the question, he replied, "Since I knew what the brat she is."

"She is just a little 8 year old girl. She doesn't deserve such treatment, and there is absolutely no way I'm sending her to the mafia, much less the Varia." She said, her voice much more confident, bent on not sending her daughter away. "You had always favoured Daisuke because he was your first-borne and because he is a male. Do you think it isn't fair for Deina?"

Deina was touched her mother had said, although she knew it will have fatal consequences. There was no point in trying to argue with her father. She turned away, 'It has always been like that...'

- Back to Present Time-

Panting, she shot up of her comfortable bed, her face in unmistakable terror. She didn't want to be reminded of them, she didn't want to know who they are, because she was ashamed at the memory of them. She wiped some of the sweat off her pale face, looking at the time. '7:30pm, when have I slept so well?' She asked herself, She changed into something more comfortable and stepped out from her room, the place was unusually silent, she couldn't hear Squallo's irritating loud complaints, Bel's weird chuckle, Lussuria's girly voice and Xanxus' usual growls.

'They must have gone...' She thought to herself, 'To Nami-Middle.'

She decided to dwell around Namimori city, she couldn't help but admire how beautifully Namimori looked. Lush green bushes surrounded the city, making it looked like a garden city. Before long, she decided it was time to go to Namimori Middle School.

It was easy to spot Namimori Middle, it was the easily spotted with its bright yellow and white color. She was about to walk in the school, when a slender metal object that looked like a tonfa was held at her neck. She remained still, completely shocked at the appearance of the silent intruder.

"What are you doing in my school, Herbivore?" He asked coldly. It didn't take time to realize who he was. She had heard about him from Dino, who she had met a couple of times. Hibari Kyouya.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hibari Kyouya," She said with as much inhospitality as he had. "Now, let me go."

"You are an interesting herbivore, you make me want to bite you to death." He said, smirking slightly. He didn't release the tonfa around her neck, but placed even more pressure on her neck.

"Kyouya, let her go." She found the blond flashing a smile at her and looking seriously at her captor.

"Can't you see I'm trying to bite this herbivore to death?" He snapped, but nevertheless, he released her from the tonfas. Immeadiately, after she was released, she walked off.

"Hey, Deina, don't you think you owe me a thank you?" Asked a grinning Dino. Obviously, he didn't meant what he said.

"You're on Lemitsu's side, aren't you?" She asked coldly, turning back to face Dino. His grin faltered. "I do not talk to Xanxus-sama's enemies. Sayonara, Dino Chiavorone." She said, walking out of the room.

- That night

"Is the boss here yet?" Lussuria asked. "Its my glorious moment on stage!"

"He seems to be absent," Mammon replied.

"There's no man that man will be interested in another's fight." Squallo said. "Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle that doesn't really suit us and let me take them all! I'll cut them apart in five seconds!" Grinning slightly. Deina rolled her eyes, while Levi glared at him.

"Why are you glaring at me? And why are you rolling your eyes at me?" He asked angrily.

"Hmm, show-off!" She muttered, but loud enough for Squallo to hear. "What did you say, woman?!" He shouted.

"There seems to be someone watching us, Marmon." Bel said.

"I know." The tiny baby said, "He's not even a Guardian, I'd like to get a spectator's fee from him."

"Now, Guardians of Sun, please come to the center of the ring." The Cervello woman said.

"I'm gonna go play." Lussuria said, waving his hands.

"We'll be enjoying ourselves, Lussuria." Marmon said.

"I hope the Sasagawa boy wins." She muttered.

"Just get it over with!"

On the other side, Sasagawa walked away, turning back.

"I'm going. Leave it to me!" He said confidently. Tsuna admired how confident Ryohei Sasagawa sounded. He wished that he could be like Sasagawa.

"Onii-san..."

"Hey, Tsuna, aren't we going to form a ring or something?" Yamamoto suggested cheerfully.

"That's great!" Sasagawa said.

Tsuna and Gokudera's reluctance went unnoticed as they were pulled into a circle by Sasagawa.

"Ryohei...Fight!" He said. The rest agreed.

"ALL RIGHT! I can feel my extreme power flowing!"

'This is why I hate jocks.' Gokudera thought.

'He said, Ryohei...fight all by himself.' Tsuna thought.

"There is no mistake..." The Cervello women said in unison. "We have confirmed that these are the real Half Vongola rings. As a rule, the Rings will be hung over your necks."

"Oh, my!" Lussuria said the moment he noticed Sasagawa's almost flawless chest. "Now that I got a closer look, you have a pretty nice body! You're just my type!"

"What?"

"What did he just said?" Gokudera said to no one in particular.

"I-I don't wanna know." Tsuna replied.

"I've decided, I'm taking you home." He said, sending a flying kiss to Sasagawa's direction.

"What are you saying?!" Sasagawa asked.

"There aren't many people who can fight back against Lussuria." Marmon said.

"That's an unlucky kid."

"For the first time, I hope that boy wins." She said. "Then boss will punish Lussuria for losing. Don't you guys think that will give you a good laugh?"

"I agree." Marmon nodded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am just going to fight fair and square!" Sasagawa said.

"That pose must be for boxing!" Lussuria guessed. "Not very trendy."

"Well, by the looks of it, its much better than yours." Deina muttered.

"I, Lussuria, will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai." Lussuria said.

"What?" Sasagawa said, looking insulted.

"So, Varia's guardian of Sun is a martial artist, as expected." Reborn said.

"As expected?" Tsuna asked.

"Looking back through history, the Guardians of Sun always had very strong fists and legs." Reborn explained. "Breaking down adversity against the Family with their bodies and becoming the bright sun- These are the duties of the Guardian of sun."

"Compared to the beauty of my Muay Thai, boxing is nothing more than a game." Lussuria said.

"You! I won't allow to mock boxing." Sasagawa said, looking seriously insulted and angry.

Lussuria only chuckled.

"The Sun Ring, Lussuria V.S Sasagawa Ryohei, battle start!" The Cervello said in unison.

Immeadiately, spotlights suddenly lit up, blinding Sasagawa's eyesight.

"W-What's this?!" Tsuna said. "The Ring is shining!"

"This Ring was created specially for the Guardians of Sun." One of the Cervello said. "It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun."

"What is that?" Tsuna asked. "I can't see a thing."

"I'll loan you my sunglasses," Reborn said, holding out a pair of sunglasses."

I can't open my eyes. How on hell can I fight if I can't open my eyes?!' Sasagawa thought.

Tsuna looked around the Ring to find Lussuria wearing sunglasses. "The person from Varia is wearing glasses, so he can act freely! Onii-sama can't put up a fight!"

"Give Onii-sama a pair of sunglasses too!" He shouted to the Varia.

The Cervello that was conducting the match turned to face Tsuna, "We cannot allow contact with the Guardian in combat. If you do that, he will lose and we will take the ring."

"That's..."

"That's dirty!" Gokudera shouted.

"This feeling... You have a better body that I thought." Lussuria commented. "You're even more my type now."

"Where are you?" Sasagawa asked, punching random spots with his eyes closed. "Over here?"

"Over here!" Lussuria answered, giving him a punch.

"Onii-san!"

"You're getting close to my ideal body." Lussuria said, "My favourite is the wasted, cold and unmoving body."

"I wonder how he preserves them..." Deina whispered.

"I'll tell you if you pay me."

"Go and die!" She cursed, "I'll find out myself."

"Is that..."

"What a pervert!" Gokudera said.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!!" Sasagawa said, running forward and punch Lussuria.

"It hit!" Tsuna said.

"He's only playing!" Bel said.

"He didn't get hit. He wanted to get hit." Mammon said.

"Don't pick on me!"

"What?" Sasagawa said, slightly suprised. "That feeling...He's in midair!"

"I won't let you go this time!" Sasagawa continued. "Got you!"

Sasagawa's arm got in contact with Lussuria's metal knee.

"My hand!" He groaned in agony.

"Like the Guardian of Sun should, I reflected adversity back at you." He said, suddenly becoming serious. "My left leg has a metallic knee guard composed of steel. You won't be able to use that fist anymore."

"What?!" Gokudera asked in disbelief.

"Big Brother's hand!" Tsuna said.

"That's not all." Reborn said calmly, "Ryohei's body is dehydrated due to the heat radiating from the lights." Deina agreed silently as she listened to Reborn's statement. The boy, known as Sasagawa was on the floor, looking exhausted.

"Stand up, hey!"A male voice called. Deina looked up and found a flying bird. She took a closer eyes and found a blonde baby boy, about 5 years old.

"Collonello!" Exclaimed the other successor. Deina was about to voice out her question.

"VOIII! That brat is Collonello, one of the Arcobaleno." He shouted, as though answering Deina's question, 'Why is he hear?'

"Kyoko caught me and made me late, hey!"He explained.

"Were you playing with Kyoko-chan again?" He asked, sounding really sore.

"It's about time." The Arcabaleno said, not answering Tsuna's question, "Show him your real strength, Ryohei!"

"No matter _who _says _what _at this point, it's useless."Lussuria said, "This boy is done for. I'm taking him."

"Master Collonello, I've been waiting for those words." He said, slowly standing up, surprising Deina and the whole of the opposition. To her, he was already done for. She didn't expect the boy to stand up just because Collonello says so, she could only guess the boy did it out of respect for the Arcabaleno.

"Big Brother got up!" Exclaimed Tsuna.

"Yea." Gokudera said.

"B-But is he alright?"Tsuna asked, concerned.

"His sweat is evaporating." Yamamoto informed.

"Between you and me, our bodies are sculpted differently. You won't hold out much longer under these burning lights." Lussuria said, "Hurry up and join my collection." He said, showing his pinky to him.

"No. Not yet!"The candidate said.

"Nothing good will come from standing up."Lussuria advised, "Your punches will not work against me."

"Yea, it didn't work."Ryohei agreed, "My_left_didn't." He said, showing his left fist to Lussuria.

"Now that he mentioned it, he only used his left hand since he saved Fuuta."Reborn wondered aloud.

"Huh?!"Tsuna made a confused sound.

"That's right, he hasn't used his right even once, hey!" Collonello said knowledgeably.

"But why?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"First, it's to let the cells on his right hand rest so they could be in their best condition."Collonello explained, "And secondly, he _is _the guardian of the Sun."

"This right hand is here to reflect overwhelming odds!"Ryohei exclaimed, standing up as he exclaimed the sentence aloud.

"That's perfect."Laughed Lussuria,"That's hilarious."

"I don't know how powerful the punch you've been storing up could be, but it's pointless if it doesn't connect!" He spun around Ryohei quickly.

"That's some amazing footwork."Gokudera commented.

"Big Brother! He already can't see."Tsuna said, worriedly. Suddenly, he stopped and Lussuria gave him a light punch.

"Big Brother!"

"I'm fine."Ryohei said, positioning himself infront of the lights, "Here I go." He whispered.

"He's building up the mood."Mammon said.

"That's his right hand."Gokudera whispered.

"The moment you miss will be your last."Lussuria garanteed, walking around Ryohei Sasagawa so quickly that he was a blur, even to Deina, again.

"There!"Ryohei whispered, Lussuria stopped moving and got punched, lightly.

"Maximum Canon!" Sasagawa shouted, as he threw a light punch at Lussuria's direction.

"He did it!"Tsuna said, sounding as though relieved to know hope wasn't lost.

"That would have been bad if it was a solid hit." He said, sounding relieved.

"No! He was so close."Tsuna said, sounding really dissapointed.

"No...I did hit."Sasagawa said.

"What?"

"Look up, Jyuudaime!"Gokudera said. Tsuna did as told.

"He couldn't have! He hit the lights!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Sasagawa did a loud battle cry as he crashed the lights into bits, and darkening the place again. Deina took off her shades.

"Now, we can finally fight on even terms."Sasagawa said, opening his eyes, "Behold."

"He can see!"

"The turf-head..."

"He was going for the lights from the start."Reborn said, while Yamamoto kept his silence, even though he was grinning at how things were developing at the moment.

"It doesn't matter if his eyes are opened or closed."Lussuria said, finally sounding worried."I'm just surprised that the pressure from his punches actually broke the lights."

"Lussuria."Bel said.

"What?"

"Take a good look at his body." Bel said. Lussuria did as Bel asked, and was stunned to find a glittery material on his muscular body.

"Sand? No, it's salt."He corrected himself,"Salt crystals."

"Salt?"

"Right. That was the trick that destroyed the lights."Reborn explained, as Yamamoto and Tsuna listened the explanation.

"Oh, I see."Lussuria said, "The sweat from dehydration...Only the liquid in it evaporated from the heat. Just the salt remained. And you put that salt on your fists and shot it like a shotgun. Oh?"

"It's too late, even if you figured it out now." Sasagawa exclaimed, running forward to throw Lussuria a punch to find that Lussuria stood on his head.

"Don't make me laugh too much."He said, "My abs are going to split even more."

"What?"Sasagawa said, using both his hands to grab his legs but caught nothing as Lussuria dissapeared to somewhere else.

"What made me shiver was the power of your punches, because I thought you broke the lights with the pressure." Lussuria explained, looking at Sasagawa, "The only one who has done something like that before, the one who unleashed punches with shining light, was the original Guardian of Sun! But I can do low-level things like that!"

"He scraped turf-head's salt..."

"And did the same thing!"

"No, it requires more technique than that. The pressure from his fists blew away the salt on Ryohei's body."Reborn said, "He is, indeed, Varia quality."

"Varia quality?"

"What is that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Varia is an assassin group that has perfectly accomplished missions said to be impossible for normal humans. No matter when or where...And these abilities used in assassinations, the devil's work. People call these the 'Varia Quality' with fear and awe."

"As expected from Reborn. Well said!" He turned back to face Sasagawa, "Do you understand now? Between the both of us, the difference in skills is so great, that it is becoming a game, not a fight."

"Tell me this is a game after you take this right fist." He said, positioning himself to fight.

"You just don't get it!"Lussuria said, stomping his feet, "I copied that punch you just threw! I know all about it."

"What? You never know until you try."

"Well said, Ryohei." Collonello said, "That's why you're my student, hey!"

"Hey! Are you all right with this, Collonello?"

Ignoring him, "The Maximum Cannon is an attack that unleashes the power of all his cells." Collonello said, "However, the energy hasn't completely transfered into his fist."

"Master."

"If there is a chance, that's it."Collonello said, "Convert all the energy into your fist, hey."

"Here I come." He said, running towards him, "EXTREME!" He threw another punch but he didn't hit. All of a sudden, there were lots of replica of Lussuria.

"I'll show you an obstacle you cannot overcome."

"I'm getting impatient from all these." Deina said, "This isn't getting anywhere."

"He's faster than before!" Tsuna said.

"It's almost like a split form spell." Yamamoto commented.

After a moment or 2, he whispered, "I saw him".

"Maximum Cannon." He shouted, and punched. Lussuria's metal knee came into contact with him. Lussuria gave his usual smirk and Ryohei redrawed his hand as he felt a pain in his arm.

"That sounded wonderful~"He said, shaking his hips.

"Turf-head!"

"His right hand too!" Tsuna said.

'His cell-energy transfer rate is only about 90%.'Collonello thought, 'With his current amount of training, this must be their limit.'

"VOI! How long are you going to make us wait?" Squallo shouted.

"Yea. We're all getting very tired from all this."Deina said softly.

"So impatient..."Lussuria said, turning his back to us, "You don't have to tell me. I'm about to." He said triumphantly, clenching his fist and raising his arms to a T-shape.

"W-what do we do?" Tsuna pleaded, "What can we do? Reborn!" Reborn looked stonily, "Are you going to leave him like that?" When Tsuna didn't get a response from Reborn, he shouted to Collonello, "Collonello!!"

"This is the end." Lussuria said triumphantly.

"N-No."Tsuna said.

"Big Brother!" A sweet voice that Deina could tell belonged to a girl said, the girl had short light brown hair, and next to her, was a girl with long dark hair, looking extremely unfriendly.

"Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna said, "And I-Pin too!"

"Dad?!" A blond man Deina recgonised as the advisor of the Ninth smiled.

"The little ladies were looking for Collonello. We escorted them."

"WHAT?!"

"Nii-chan..."She said, suddenly noticing her brother lying infront of another man.

"Kyoko-chan."

"Why, Nii-chan?!" She asked, "You're hurt all over!"

"Are you this little boy's little sister?" Lussuria said, squating infront of Ryohei, "You came at a good time. Your brother is about to lose to me, and I'm about to deliver the final blow." He said, standing up and saying it triumphantly.

"Stop, Big Brother." Kyoko said, "You promised me you wouldn't fight."

"Big brother!"

"Stop, Kyoko, it's dangerous." The dark hair female adviced.

The girl with brunette hair ignored her friend's advice, "Big brother!" Deina was slightly surprised when Ryohei budged. It was the power of kinship-a power she hadn't got since the moment she was born. Something that she didn't got from her own family.

"Yeah, when those delinquents split my forehead in elementary school, I did promise to stop fighting." Ryohei said, turning his head slightly to look at his sister, while explaining, "But I also said I'm still a man! There will come a time where I have to fight. If it's going to make you cry, I... I. WON'T. LOSE. AGAIN!" As he said so, he slowly stood up.

"He stood!"

"His feelings towards his sister have raised his energy transfer rate to 100%, hey!" Deina watched in silent wonder as a golden-yellow glow surrounded the boy.

"What a persistent child!" Lussuria said, both hands on his hips, "Let's end this!" He leaped and attempted to kick Ryohei again.

"I'll show you." Sasagawa shouted, "This. Is. The. Real. MAXIMUM CANNON!!!!" He shouted with a passion that amazed Deina, the golden-yellow glow around Ryohei seemed to be even brighter. The metal knee and his hand came in contact and a few sparks seemed to sparkle from the contact it made. Lussuria made a tormenting cry and to both party's surprise, the once-impenetrable armored knee smashed into pieces and Lussuria fell unto the ground.

"Big Brother's punch!"Tsuna looked relieved, "It hit!" Ryohei raised his right arm, triumphant and victorious.

"I don't believe it." Lussuria's face held a look of evident shock, "The metal knee was shattered."

"The battle's over." Mammon said, "Lussuria no longer has a way to stop that punch."

"That pervert makes me laugh." The grinning prince, Bel smirked.

"I saw your right fist shine, hey!" Collonello grinned triumphantly, "Good work, Ryohei."

"Master..."

"Now, let's go home, Kyoko." Collonello's falcon, which carried him, turned swiftly at the direction facing against the boxing box.

In a few moments, the 2 girls and the baby dissapeared.

"That was a good fight, full of tension." Ryohei confessed, "Now, hand over that ring." Lussuria was evidently shivering.

"No, no." He lied on the ground, "I'm Varia. I'll win, even with one leg. It'll be easy." He tried to stand.

"What tenacity." Tsuna commented.

"That's not it." Reborn said mysteriously.

"It isn't?"

"Let's go!" Lussuria said, standing on one of his feet, and attempting to fight, "Let's continue."

"Why are you so nervous?" Ryohei frowned.

"Hurry!" Lussuria said panickedly(sp?) Before he could continue, there was a blast from behind, and he fell unconscious.

"You pull it off when neccessary." Remarked Mammon coldly, "As expected from the boss's assistant."

"He shot..." Tsuna said, unmistakable horror on his face.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto asked.

"_Kill the weak_, that is one of the reasons why Varia is one of the most powerful organizations." Reborn explained, "Lussuria panicked because he didn't want to be killed."

"That's..."

"Hey... Hang in there!" Sasagawa said.

"Please stay back." One of the pink-hair, masked Cervello stopped, while the other inspected Lussuria.

"What?"

"We confirm that Lussuria can no longer fight." Said the other pink-hair Cervello, "Thus, Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor in the battle over the Ring of Sun. This is the end of the battle tonight, and starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following night's battle."

"We get to find out already?"

"VOII! Let me fight next!" The white haired, violent male suggested.

"We will now announce it." The Cervello said, ignoring Squallo, "Tomorrow night's battle will be Thunder."

"The battle between the Guardians of Thunder."The other Cervello explained.

"Thunder is Lambo." Tsuna said, "Can this guy fight?"

"We shall see you tomorrow night." They said, getting ready to jump, the moment they did, the boxing ring collapsed. Deina walked off, preferring to feel her feet to the ground then to jump from building to building.

When she stepped into her room, she locked the door of her room, it was dangerous to not lock the door of the room you were sleeping in if your neighbour was a prince that was slightly insane. She fell unto her bed, closing her eyes as she fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Writer's Note: Hey people!!! I'm backkkkk! I'm secondary 1 this year so I have more freedom this year. I wrote about 4000 plus words. Have fun. If you want more info pls talk to me via email. Please review I wanna know your opinions on the revised piece, I'll update soon and I LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

What Comes Before The Mist

Target 2:

Defeat

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the series, I only own Mizumura Deina.

* * *

**WHAM! **The smirking skylark watched as the asassin was thrown in the opposite direction from him. He watched as she staggered up, blood licking out from her right lip. She was showing no sign of weakness, and he _liked _it. Meanwhile, the dark-hair female glared at his dark eyes, ignoring the throbbing pain in her rib, the results of his tonfa.

"You amaze me, Herbivore." He smirked in a sadistically, and holding both tonfas in an offensive position, striking her scythe which she held out infront of her to block his incoming attacks, "You... Make me want to bite you to death." She didn't say anything but Hibari could see that she was getting angry.

"You disgust me, Hibari Kyouya," She whispered, and for a second there was a silence and only a _cling cling_ from the constant clashing of metal could be heard. He tripped Deina, and clasp one of the mettalic object against her neck as her body leaned against his body, "Any last words before I finish you off?" She wasn't really given a chance to answer because he ran the tonfa roughly against her neck, tearing her skin in the process and causing blood to lick released her from his grasp. He had played his fill, he had already _bitten her to death_.

As he walked away, he remembered the distant smell of strawberries from her hair, and the taste of the blood he had accidentally tasted. He just realized one thing- He _yearned_ for more of her blood, and the smell of strawberries.

- Later That Night-

Deina walked in the rain alone, with no umbrella or sweater. The bandage wrapped around her neck made her feel uncomfortable and memories of what happened that very afternoon made her blood boil. She hadn't felt so vulnerable since her childhood days and she was not going to let Hibari Kyouya make her feel that way. She hadn't went back to the base after that, because she didn't felt like being laughed at by Belphegor and Squallo for being weak. No, she wasn't in the mood for being critisized and she knew she might end up sparring with Squallo or playing 'Hide-And-Seek' with Belphegor which would end up with her getting more injured than she was right now, in her present state. She took her place beside Bel and Squallo.

"T-The roof!" She watched as Tsunayoshi Sawada's face was in shock.

"What the heck is that?" The grey hair guy's face was in disbelief.

"Tonight's combat area is a lightning rod area appropriate for the Guardians of Thunders, "One of the Cervello stated, "The Ellettrico Circuit.""Special wires that easily conduct electricity run along the floor of the Ellectrico Circuit, "Another one of them stated easily, "The lightning that hits the rod is enhanced several times and runs through them." The another one explained.

"That's terrible!" Tsuna said in disbelief, "Just standing there can burn you into a crisp."

"They set this match up knowing there would be an lightning storm," The boy beside Tsuna that reminded her of an octopus accused.

"Lambo-san's gonna play on that!" The little baby ran towards the circuit, only to be held back by the brunette boss, "Lambo, it's dangerous," He warned.

"Guardian of Thunder, please step on the centre, "One of the Cervello woman stated, "Your opponent has already been waiting for you for 2 hours.""T-Two hours?" Tsuna sounded shocked.

"Levi came 2 hours early?" Bel seemed shocked.

"Unlike you, he's quite awkward in that way," Mammon replied.

"I can't believe it." Bel replied.

"Hurry up and get it over with!" Squallo yelled.

For awhile, the ramblings from the below of the Varia continued. The baby, Lambo, seemed to be Levi A Than's opponent. They seemed worried about him, which Deina thought was logical. He was a kid after all, no less than 7, and he was involved in such a battle.

hen both Guardians were within the Circuit, one of the Cervello announced, "The Thunder Ring, Levi A VS Lambo, Battle Start."

"Ushishishi~ What a sad situation, " Bel chuckled lightly as he watched as Levi towered over the 5 year old. "He'll die in a second." Mammon predicted. Both the Varia and Vogola watched Lambo as he nudged the wire, completely oblivious to the dangerous situation that he was under.

Even if he was strong enough to dodge Levi's attacks, Deina thought, what about the wires, "I wonder whether it'll shine like before?"

As one of the lightning hit one of the huge rods, Levi had enough sense to dodge but Lambo didn't do the same. As a result, the 5 year old was electricuted. For a second, a scream of anguish could be heard and the infant laid on the ground."I'll confirm life or death." One of the Cervello said, walking forward."There's no need." Levi stopped her, "He's burned."

A little squeal could be heard and Deina saw the look on Levi's face as the baby stood up and bawled like mad, "It hurts!" He sobbed.

"T-That's-" Levi stuttered and tried to find the words to describe what he just witnessed."He's safe!" Tsuna seemed relieved.

"Yeah!"

"After being strucked so many times by electricity, Lambo's physiology changed. It's called _Elettrico Cuiou._" Reborn explained."Ele...Cuiou?""That would be 'Electric Skin' in Japanese. It means skin that can easily conduct electricity." Reborn explained to his student, "When lightning strikes him and passes through his skin to the ground, there's barely any damage to his brain or organs."

"Lambo's amazing!""Not only becoming the lightning that attacks the enemy, but also becoming the lightning rod that accepts all damage towards the Family and destroys it; That is the duty of the Lightning Guardian." Reborn explained stonily, "The stupid cow's body exemplifies that duty, even if he's an annoying, stupid cow. There's no one else more worthy to become the Guardian of Thunder."

"Ushishishi~ I bet that switched Levi on, " Bel commented.

"I'm sure." Mammon agreed, "Right now, Levi is burning with jealousy."

"Worthy of becoming the Guardian of Thunder?" Deina watched in silence as he muttered the few words to himself."

_I've completed even the most brutal of missions with perfection and I've never been late for an appointment. And all that just because... Because I wanted to be praised by the boss: that's why I became an Guardian. Being recgonized by the boss is my only reason for living." _Levi thought to himself, "And then a brat like you..." The man ran forward and striked the baby with his umbrella.

"Die." The man said fiercely, and took out one of his umbrellas, filled with electricity. Suddenly, the baby dug into his head and out came a bazooka. The boy ran into the bazooka and for a few second pink mist surrounded the boy.

"My, my." A boyish voice spoke, "I didn't realize pot-stckers would be my last meal...""VOI! Who is that? An outsider?"

"No. He is a form of the guardian 10 years later, summoned by the 10 years bazooka." One of the Cervello explained, "Thus, we adknowledge that he is a candidate, and the match will therefore continue."

"How interesting..."

"This is the first time I've seen this." Mammon said.

"What an interesting turn of events. We can't confirm that the victor would be Levi now, could we?" Deina muttered.

"Don't show off more than me." Levi demanded."I can't do that, " Lambo replied, "I have what it takes to be a star. Just watch." He said, as he placed the horns where they are and the eletricity struck right through it and he wasn't one bit hurt.

"He called down lightning, bypassing the lightning rod." Mammon said, "That is a little surprising."

"Holding that much electricity is only possible because of his physiology." Reborn explained."Was that technique a high-leveled one?" Tsuna pointed out.

"Let's get this over with, " Lambo said.

"I will be the one who attains the Boss' trust, so the Guardian of the Thunder would be me." Levi declared.

"Take this!" He shouted, "ELLECTRICO CORNUTA!""Levi Volta!" Umbrellas swung out, surrounding the 15 year old. Electricity ran through Lambo's body. It seemed kinda obvious who was going to win the current match.

"This is bad. Even with Lambo's current physiology, he can't handle that much voltage." Reborn stated. For a while, cries of anguish could be heard as the electricity flowed through the body. Then, all the umbrellas flew back to Levi."Prepare yourselves, I'm going to thoroughly kill you." He said, taking out the umbrella and holding it in such a way that it looks like a sword, leaping up, "I'll cut and turn you into roast beef."

"Lambo, run!" And the guy actually ran. Went the umbrella poked into the earth, Lambo had already ran into the Bazooka. Pink mist surrounded the bazooka and Deina still could see the electrical currents.

"Lambo from 20 years in the future?" The ring that fell almost to the ground, Lambo caught it easily."My, my. This phenomena..." Lambo stared at the ring, "If this isn't a dream, it's been quite a while since I've been summoned by the 10 year bazooka."

Looking back at his Family members, he smiled, "Meeting you again... It's been such a long time.""I'd like to cry, but it's no time to be sentimental," The cow said, turning. "That brutish-looking one is glaring at me."

"It doesn't matter who you are, I will still kill you." Levi declared, glaring at the 20 year old self of Lambo angrily."It seems the old me struggled against you." He said, "It won't go that way for me."

"Don't kid." The umbrellas, on cue, surrounded him the way it did for the Lambo 10 years ago. Lambo simply stood there, hands in his pocket, looking laid back.

"Once the parabolas are open, it's all over." Bel smirked."The Levi Volta doesn't have any blind spots." Mammon commented, "The parabolas which have absorbed lightning support each other and strike their prey. The energy held within the parabolas fire towards the centre at the same time. It is indeed, 'One hit sure kill'. Because of this technique, he was chosen to be one of 8 officers in Varia."

"The match is over." Deina muttered under her that moment, lightning from the storm travelled into the Circuit, "He was hit by Levi Volta and the Circuit. The damage will be multiplied several times. He's charred.""He's dead. I wanted to show this light to the Boss." Levi sighed as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" A familiar, dark voice asked and Levi was shocked to find the man still standing, "Watch. ELLECTRICO Reverse!" He shouted, punching the floor and in a second all the windows under the building noticed the old horns on the grounds, pick them up and proceeded to attack it seemed like Lambo was going to win, a 5 year old Lambo returned, shocked by the huge amount of voltage."As I thought, you are not fit to be the Guardian of Thunder." Levi said angrily, "_I_ am." Anger pulsed through the man and he growled at the boy. Levi picked the boy up, and whilst at that, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Sasagawa tried to help.

"If you step even one foot into the Circuit, you _will _be disqualified." The Cervello woman said, "And your ring will be confiscated."

"If we can't do anything, Lambo will be done for!" Tsuna begged his tutor, "Do something, Reborn!"

"We'll just have to sit and watch."

"I think we'll be able to see a sensational ending." Mammon said.

"VOII! BURN UP!"

"Wait. Where are you going?" Reborn stopped Tsuna, "If you step in there, you will be disqualified."

"I know. But I need to protect Lambo!" Tsuna pleaded."I guess I don't have a choice." Reborn smirked.

Deina swore she heard the sound of a bullet being fired, and the circuits' rods fell down like domino, stacked up one-by-one. All the sides of the circuits were burned dying will flame, red and burning, were on both gloves and his forehead as well. Tsuna Sawada had stepped in just in time.

"But, Squallo, you didn't tell us about any guy that could emit such a strong flame." Bel said.

"No matter how important you tell me it is... vongola. To be be the next in line for Boss... I can't fight for such things." He said seriously, "But, my friends..." The flame started to simmer down, "I don't want my friends to get hurt!"

"Shut up!"Somebody from the shadows shoved the boy. The smoke cleared up to reveal a dark-hair and red eye man. "What are those eyes?" He asked, "You don't think you can actually defeat me and become the successor, do you?"

"I don't think that!" Tsuna said, "I just don't want to lose anyone of my friends in this fight."

"I see. You..." He produced a flame from his hand, one of the Cervello cutted in."Xanxus-sama, you cannot! If you raise your hand now, the whole Ring Conflict would be meaningless." One of the Cervello said, "Please hold back!"

With a wave of his hand, the Cervello plummetted to her death, "Shut up!"

"I haven't snapped." He explained, "In fact, I'm amused." He said, a cruel smile curved on his lips."This is rare." Bel said.

"How long has it been since we've seen Boss smiled?"

"It's been 8 years."

"I finally understand why the old man chose you, if only briefly." The boss said, "That rotten little speech... That weak flame... You and that old fool would get along well. This is going to be the birth of a tragedy, " He laughed, then corrected himself, "No, a comedy."

"Hey, woman, continue." He beckoned to the woman who was still standing."Yes, sir." She said, turning back to face Tsuna and his family, "The Victor of the match would be Levi A due to disqualification caused by Sawada's interference,"

"The Thunder ring, as well as the Sky Ring, will become Varia's."

"Damage to the field is counted as inteference." The Cervello said, snapping the chain and passing it to Xanxus. "It was inevitable that this ring would end up in my hand. With this ring, I can order the Vongola to kill you wherever I wish. However, to kill you just like that would be way too boring. I would kill you all after I let you have a taste of what real hell is. Just like the way I did to the 9th." He smirked.

"What did you do to the 9th?"

"That's your job to find out, external advisor."

"Calm down, Lemitsu, you have no proof."

"You should put your gun down as well."

"Rejoice, you frauds." He smirked, "I'm giving you all a chance. I'll allow the remaining matches to be conducted. If you do manage to win, I'll give you the Vongola rings and the position as Boss. However, if you lose. Everything precious to you shall perish."

"E-Everything precious to me?" Tsuna repeated.

"Woman, go on."

"Yes, sir." She started, "Tomorrow's match would be between the Guardian of Storm."

"Bel eh? Not bad..." Xanxus muttered to himself. Levi jumped and kneeled infront of Xanxus, passing him the Thunder ring.

"Levi, if you disgrace me like that ever again..." With that, the Varia dissapeared.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

**I'm so, so sorry that I took so long to post an update! I only have 2 hours to use my computer and that wasn't sufficient to write the whole chapter, and I don't remember what happen in the matches so I needed to watch the anime online, then base the chapter on the episode. I'm so sorry if it sucked, because I didn't really do much editting, so maybe she sounds/seems a little Mary-Sue and Hibari seems a little...OOC.  
**

**Anyways, this chapter came out because of Garrett, Christopher, Wayne, Brandon, Loretta,Jedidiah,Electricblue, and Music Fans. Oh, and yes, she will be in Tsuna's family(right now I'm trying to figure out how she will fit into Tsuna's family.) I'll try to update as soon as possible but no promises because I have a lot of stuff to focus on presently, not that you bother since I took about 7 months trying to update one story. Please rate and review!~  
**


End file.
